


Late

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Leon stood in the bathroom and brushed his teeth while he watched the defined body in the shower as his man ran the soap over his smooth skin. He turned and bent over to spit out and rinse, the shower stopped and after some movement his most favorite cock in the world pressed itself against his butt and he suppressed a moan.

“We don’t have time for this, sweets.”

Large hands held him by the waist and rubbed against him. “There’s always time for love, hon.”

When he opened the shop a few minutes late, Leon had a huge smile on his face. Once more, his man had been right.


End file.
